Taken
by HoldxOn
Summary: What happens to the team when a member gets taken? Ziva David gets taken by another ex-Mossad agent. What he's looking for? Revenge. Tony's the most affected. M for some future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Prologue**

Ziva slept in her room. She was tired from the week the team had. It was full of stress since it was a case that endangered Abby. Tony and Ziva had even yelled at each other at one point that day. They hadn't even spoken to each other since either. Just shot mean glares across the bullpen.

But now the case was closed and the team was now at home and getting well-earned rest. All were unaware of the danger that loomed in the young ex-Mossad agent's life.

The lock clicked easily as he slid the door open. Silently he crept into the apartment. He walked through the small apartment towards her room. His hope was he could take Ziva without a fight. He'd been trained just like her so he knew what her first instinct would be. Fight.

As he crept into the room he watch the ninja's every move. If he was to do this and leave the note, he would have to do this quickly and smoothly. Ziva began to stir and he paused in his tracks. If Ziva woke up with him being a foot away, he'd be caught. She stopped moving and he heard a loud obnoxious snore a second later. _Damn Ziva. _He thought. Silently he walked over and grabbed Ziva in one swift motion. Before she could react he injected her with something that would make her sleep. For now at least. Then he left the note on the counter on the way out. Ziva David was now a hostage.

* * *

><p>"Boss, Ziva's not here yet." Tony said a little after 0700.<p>

Gibbs took a sip from his coffee looking at Ziva's desk. "She call in?"

"No boss. That's the thing. Ziva would've been here by now." McGee agreed.

Gibbs glanced at Tony, "go check and see if she's at her place."

Tony got up. "On it boss." He left and drove to Ziva's wondering where the ninja was.

* * *

><p>Tony knocked on the door "Ziva! C'mon Ziva!" He glanced at the lock and noticed it was slightly open. Quickly he pulled out his gun, slid into the doorway and held his gun in front of him, checking everywhere for anyone. When it was clear he holstered his gun.<p>

"Zee?" He asked hesitantly, "Zee-vah? Where are you ninja?" He walked out of the bed room towards the door way again. But this time a piece of paper caught his eye. It was sitting on the counter, alone.

He glanced at it and saw it addressed to him and the rest of team Gibbs. "Oh, no." He whispered pulling a pair of gloves on. He picked up the note and read it as he got his phone out.

"_Dear Gibbs, DiNozzo, and McGee, _

_If you want to see Agent David alive, you will bring 75,000,000 to the corner of Jefferson and Thompson in a week. If it isn't there in a week, you can say goodbye to your little Mossad Agent." _

Ziva David had been kidnapped and taken for ransom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN;So this idea randomly came to me about a week ago. After thinking about it and planning how I should write it, I decided to write it. So I'm hoping it'll be longer than Do Me A Favor Probie but not too long either. Depends on where my muse goes with this. So enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Questions**

"Taken for ransom?" Gibbs's question made McGee look up. He was doing paperwork while his boss was talking to Tony about Ziva. But the anxious worry in his voice automatically warned the young agent something was wrong.

Gibbs sighed, "alright DiNozzo. Secure the area. McGee and I will be there in a minute." He paused. "Yes, DiNozzo. We'll find her." He hung up and got his gun and badge out of his desk.

Tim followed suit and grabbed his gear. He glanced at his boss, question's in his eyes but never once did he voice them.

"She's missing McGee. DiNozzo found a note." Gibbs explained as they walked to the elevator. "Let Abby know. I'll go tell Vance and meet you there."

Tim nodded and took the elevator to Abby's lab. His questions never-ceasing to be asked in his head. Who would take Ziva? Why? Was Ziva okay? Would they find her in time?

"Hey Timmy. Any evidence?" Abby looked at Tim as he walked into her lab. She noticed his confusion. "Timmy?"

"Ziva's missing. Tony went to find her this morning and found a note in her apartment. Someone took her." Tim explained slowly.

Abby's eyes grew wide with fear. "Who? Why?"

"We don't know Abs. Gibbs told me to come tell you. We're on our way to find her now.

Abby hugged Tim, "be careful. Find her soon."

"We will. I'll be back with evidence to. Me, Tony, or Gibbs."

Abby nodded. "Timmy, do you think it was the person who was trying to kill me?" Her voice was quiet, but Tim was worried of the same thing.

"If it is, I'll kill them. Or something. They won't get away with this." Tim promised. He kissed her forehead. "We'll be back Abs."

Abby nodded and watched as he left. Silently she prayed the team would all return safely.

* * *

><p>Tony looked around Ziva's room trying to find anything that would show him who the attacker was. He saw her pillow had been moved and so had the gun she had kept underneath. She probably grabbed it but whoever took her had stopped her.<p>

_That bastard! _Tony thought. He hoped Ziva would be okay. Especially since he needed to talk to her about their argument. The last words he said to her he didn't want to be the last ones she'd remember.

"_Well Tony, if you really cared about this case, you'd work harder!" Ziva had snapped. She was overly stressed and tired. She wanted to keep Abby safe._

"_I do care Zee-vah!" Tony spat. "I just hate having to deal with you every damn day!"_

"_Well maybe after this case I should just go back to Israel."_

_"Maybe you should! That way I wouldn't have to see you ever again!" _

_"Fine! I will!" Ziva snapped as Gibbs walked in. That was the end of the argument for them as head-slaps were administered to them and Gibbs gave them each a warning look._

Tony sighed and sat on the floor staring at Ziva's bed. How could he have let the stress get to him? He should have been more careful. Should have gone to the bathroom when the argument started, calmed down, and then come back and tell Ziva he was sorry. He should have pulled her aside while Gibbs was interrogating the guy. He should have walked her to her car when she asked for someone to come with her. He should have. But he didn't.

Now it was too late. According to the kidnapper, they only had, well now 47 hours, to find Ziva. Tony had no doubts in the team, but he was scared there was a chance they wouldn't make the deadline.

"Tony. You here?" Tony heard Gibbs call from the front of the apartment.

Quickly, Tony got to his feet, "her room boss." He called. "Area's been secured, no one was here when I got here. Only thing I touched was the note."

Gibbs' footsteps came closer, until he came into the room, in full view of Tony. "Find anything we could use for prints? Other than the note?"

Tony shook his head, "not yet. Decided to wait till you and McGee got here boss." Tony led the way back to the kitchen. "The note's back where it was so you two can see." He pointed out.

Gibbs looked and nodded, "good job. Now let's get the evidence over to Abby so she can process and get fingerprints."

McGee was already getting the note in a bag for Abby. "Good idea. So any ideas of who did it?"

Gibbs looked thoughtful before he walked back to Ziva's room and began to take a few pictures. After he got gloves and took Ziva's pillow, gun, and blanket to see if fingerprints were on any of the items.

Tony began to help McGee with dusting and trying to get fingerprints off the door lock, door handle, and door jamb. They weren't taking any chances of not finding Ziva.

* * *

><p>Abby paced her lab impatiently. Where were they? They had to have been there and back by now! She groaned worriedly. Was the team okay? What had happened? How much evidence would she have to go through? Would she find any traces of the guy?<p>

Suddenly McGee and Tony came in carrying a box each of evidence. Ziva's blanket taking up one whole box on its own."Where you want this Abs?" Tony asked motioning to their boxes.

Abby took the boxes and set them on the floor. Then she tackled both boys in a hug, "You guys okay?"

Tony and McGee hugged her back as soon as they regained the breath that had been knocked out of them. "We're fine Abs." Tony promised.

McGee waited until she released. "We're fine. Gibbs decided her bedding items would be good, we also got the note, and a few finger prints from the door."

Abby nodded. "Alrighty boys." She signed off the sheet. "Find her. Please."

Tony nodded. "We will Abs. Just get the finger prints for us."

Abby nodded, saluted him and began her work. They were going to find Ziva. Abby wouldn't accept any less.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Lev**

**Ziva's P.O.V**

I woke up my whole body aching. My head pounded and my throat was burning. I looked around me, I was surrounded by a shroud of darkness. What had happened? I wondered as I got up to stand. My ankles hurt and I knew someone more than likely had tied them together.

"Hello?" My voice was hoarse, my throat on fire.

"Ahh Ziva. You have awoken yes?" I recognized that voice. Who was it? I knew who it was. I just could not think of who.

"Yes. Who are you? Where am I? Take me home. Please." My throat ached.

"I will go get you some water." He was avoiding my questions.

I groaned as I listening to the tapping of his shoes as he walked out of the room. Then I got up to my full height and felt along the wall. I had to get the light on. When my fingers found the switch, I flipped it. Bad idea. My eyes burned from the bright light.

"I see you have found the light switch." He laughed harshly. Then he held out a glass of water to me.

I took it and drank some gratefully. It soothed my throat and healed the burning. "Where am I?" I whispered, my voice was still hoarse.

"Somewhere." He smirked. He watched me with his beady eyes. That's when I realized who he was.

"Lev! That is who you are!" I shouted triumphantly.

"Shush." He smirked once more. "It is remarkable you still remember me Ziva. Considering you have almost forgotten all of your training."

I remembered where I knew him from. When my father was wanting me trained, Lev was training too. But he had double crossed my father, so my father exiled him. Since my father was a very influential man, he had created a world in Israel and here, in America where it would be hard to get a job. He had made it where Lev could not return back to Israel.

"What is this about? Who are you trying to get back at?" I asked. I glared at this man. I had to find out what was going on while I waited for Gibbs and the team to find me. "My father? Or Vance?"

Lev's glare hardened. He slapped me across the face with so much force I fell.

The glass I held dropped ahead of me and shattered. I fell shortly after. My first reaction was to put my hand out to protect my body. My wrist came in contact with the hard floor and I felt a sharp pain as it hit. I had probably broken it. Shattered glass dug into my legs as I fell onto it. I bit my lip to hid the pain. "Lev, what are you doing?"

"Shut up!" He hit me harder. This time, I knew it'd be a bruise. He sauntered out of the room. The sharp click, click, click announced his frustration in me. A few moments after he returned and threw my phone at me. "Call your friend Gibbs."

I grabbed my phone, "what do you want me to say?"

"Tell him, his time is shortened. That he has one day. If you say anything else," he got a gun out and held it to my head taking the safety off.

I nodded and called Gibbs off the speed dial. Number two. I waited patiently as it rang. I knew what was going on. Gibbs was probably seeing it was me, telling McGee to trace it and find me.

"Zivers, you okay? Where are you?" Gibbs asked quickly.

It broke my heart I could not answer his questions. "He says your time is shorter Gibbs."

"Ziver, what's going on? Who's he? Hang on McGee's tracing you now."

"You only got a day Gibbs." I whispered. I could feel the tears begin to surface. "I have to go."

"Ziva no! Don't hang up. Hang on. McGee's almost there." Gibbs' voice was urgent. He was pleading me not to hang up. But I had to.

"I'm sorry. Please hurry." I hung up and set my phone beside me. Tears ran down my face and I buried my face in my hands. I didn't care that I had been broken. I wanted my family. My NCIS family. I wanted to be safe in the bullpen surrounded by my family.

Lev grabbed my phone and left. I was alone and honestly, I did not care. I wanted to be alone. He had made me call Gibbs on purpose knowing it'd break me apart. I'd give anything to have my team. 

* * *

><p><strong>Regular P.O.V.<strong>

"McGee." Gibbs looked over at Tim's desk as he tried to get the coordinates back.

"I-I-" Tim groaned and slammed his head on the keyboard in frustration, "I'm sorry boss. I lost it."

Gibbs groaned, "get on it. I'll go let Vance know. DiNozzo, help McGee." He barked the orders as he swiftly left the bullpen and went up the stairs two by two.

"Agent Gibbs, he's-" Gibbs didn't hear what Vance's secretary had to say because he stormed into Vance's office.

"Vance," Gibbs noticed Eli was in the room too, "Director Eli."

Vance and Eli both looked at Gibbs.

"Shalom Gibbs." Eli nodded.

Vance looked at Gibbs, "what news you got for me Gibbs?"

"Ziva called." He glanced at Eli.

"I know Agent Gibbs. How is my daughter?"

"She said he changed the time." Gibbs could almost feel the fear creep into his throat. Quickly he swallowed it, "we have less than 24 hours."

Vance sighed. "See what Ms. Scuito has. Eli, do you have anyone who can help?"

Eli shook his head, "I wish I could. But my men are not trackers like yours." He looked at Gibbs, "Agent Gibbs, please. Find my daughter and save her."

Gibbs looked at Eli, "as if you've ever been a father to her." He stormed out of the office and when to Abby's lab.

"Abs, what you got?"

"Gibbs," Abby's voice was broken. She had been crying, "He's good. I cant find anything!" She took a deep breath before looking at him, "I check her blankets and pillow, nothing. Then I checked the fingerprints. All Ziva's."

Gibbs nodded, "the note?"

"Nothing."

"Check if it's a popular paper. Or if the penmanship matches anyone's."

Abby's eyes lit up, "you're right! I'll get on that Gibbs."

Gibbs hugged Abby close, "just help me Abs. We don't have much time anymore. We got until tomorrow."

Abby nodded, "I'll do it Gibbs. We'll find her."

Gibbs nodded, "good. It's what I like to hear. I'll bring you a Caf-Pow! when I come back." He kissed the Goth's black hair then swiftly left. He went to Autopsy, "Ducky, can you help Abby?"

"Well Jethro, it isn't in my expertise but I certainly will help our dear Abby." Ducky stood. He looked at Gibbs, "we will find her."

Gibbs nodded, "I know Duck. I'm just nervous."

Ducky looked at his old friend closely. "Jethro, no need to worry. Ziva will be safe when we find her."

Gibbs smiled half heartedly to his friend. "I don't doubt it. Thank you Duck." He went back up to the bullpen. "McGee, DiNozzo."

"Nothing boss." Tony sighed. "Her phone was turned off so we weren't able to track it that way."

Gibbs sighed, "hopefully Abby has something here soon. Good job though." He left the bullpen to get more coffee and a Caf-Pow! The stress was beginning to wear down the fearless leader.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:So sorry this took so long! I had 5 pages on Microsoft Word Processor and then my computer crashed before I saved. So I had to re-type it but my mom rarely let me on the computer. I hope you enjoy this. I will update soon!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four Extension (Warning: This is where the M rating comes in)**

"Gibbs! I got something!" Abby yelled triumphantly. She looked at Gibbs a smile across her face.

"What is it Abs?" Gibbs was anxious. Hopefully Abby's discovery would be enough to find and save Ziva.

"The note. Well the paper is actually not very common. I traced it to one warehouse. One that was in the area our kidnapper said he wanted us to meet him with the money." She smiled triumphantly. "Its abandoned now."

"Which means he could be hiding there." He kissed her head setting the drink down for her. "Address."

Abby handed him a sticky note, "but wait! There's more."

Gibbs almost smiled, "more?"

"Yes! The handwriting matched. I ran it through licenses. Nothing. So I decided to run it against signatures for passports. I got it. The handwriting matched Lev Hadrof's signature on his passport."

Gibbs nodded, "okay give the information of him to McGee. I'm going to this warehouse with Tony. I'll let you know if we find her." Gibbs kissed her head again, "thank you Abs."

He left and went up to the bullpen. Quickly he grabbed his badge and gun out of his desk. "DiNozzo your coming with me. McGee, go to Abby's lab. She has information on the kidnapper."

Tim nodded and quickly left the squad room and went to the bullpen.

Tony grabbed his badge and gun, "we found her?"

"Possibly. Found a location he might be holding her at. Lets go." Gibbs grabbed the keys to one of the cars and left with Tony.

Tony gave a silent prayer of hope that Ziva would be okay. 

* * *

><p>Gibbs had his hand on the holster of his gun as he walked with Tony. He glanced at Tony and pointed around back.<p>

Tony nodded then ran to the back of the warehouse, his hand on the holster of his gun too.

Gibbs waited a moment before kicking the door open and pulling out his gun. He looked around pointing his gun in front of him. "Ziva! Lev!" He yelled.

"Zee-vah." Gibbs easily heard Tony yell for Ziva across the warehouse.

"Anyone here?" Gibbs yelled. He walked in further looking around, "federal agents!"

"I'm not seeing anyone boss." Tony yelled as he walked closer. Gibbs could see he had gotten his flashlight out too.

Gibbs got his and checked around him. No one was around. "Me either DiNozzo."

Tony sighed and leaned against a wall as he reached it. He put his gun away in defeat. Where was Ziva? He glanced at Gibbs who was looking at something. "What is it boss?" He walked over and looked over Gibbs' shoulder. There was a note.

_"I see you have found where I'm hiding. Got to do better than that. We're somewhere else, but the drop off place is the same. But I'll give you an extension. One week. No more. Hurry up Agent Gibbs. If you want to see Ziva alive. By the way, tell Eli shalom for me. Heard he's at N.C.I.S too…_

_-Lev."_

Gibbs ripped the paper off the wall and folded it up and put it in his pocket. He was beyond pissed. Lev was playing him and he was getting sick of it.

Tony watched his boss and sighed, _hang in there Zee. We got more time. We'll find you_.

Gibbs heard a crunch beneath his feet as he walked into a room. He stepped back and found glass on the floor. Blood soaked the floor around it and the glass. "DiNozzo. We got blood."

Tony ran over and pulled gloves on. "I'll get the glass."

"Alright. I'll go check for more." Gibbs left the room and look in each room to go see if he could find anything else that would help them find Ziva. When he finished he walked back to Tony. Nothing else had popped out to him as a clue. "Ready DiNozzo?"

"Yeah boss. Lets get this to Abs." 

* * *

><p>"Lev, please let me just go." Ziva sighed and sat on the ground. Her feet ached. She had cut them on a rock when Lev made her walk outside.<p>

"No Ziva." He walked over, "I'd rather not." He bent down and ran a hand down her cheek, "you're so beautiful."

Ziva smacked his hand away. "Do not touch me Lev."

"Ooh feisty. Just as I like 'em." Lev grinned. "I'll be back later Ziva." He left and shut the door behind him. Trapping Ziva alone again. 

* * *

><p>"Gibbs! Did you find her?" Abby yelled as soon as she saw Gibbs come into her lab.<p>

Gibbs shook his head. "But they were there." He handed her the note and the glass with blood. "Find out who's blood. And the note."

Abby took it and looked at the blood on the glass, "Gibbs, what if,"

"Just check Abs. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." He kissed her forehead then left.

Abby sighed and began to process the blood and the note.

"Boss, Abby called. She found out who's blood it is." Tim said as soon as Gibbs walked into the bullpen.

Tony and Tim watched him an un-asked question in their eyes.

"Come on." Gibbs walked with them back to Abby's lab.

As soon as they walked in Abby tackled Gibbs crying. "It's Ziva's!"

Gibbs held her and kissed her head. "Shhh. Its okay Abs. Maybe she got hurt a little and she's fine now."

"Yeah Abs. Nothing can take Ziva down." Tim comforted.

Tony walked over and looked at the glass. He picked up a piece using a glove. He looked at the blood. Ziva was hurt. What if it was worse then they expected and she… The last thing she would remember was the fight. He couldn't let that happen. 

* * *

><p>"Ziva." It was the middle of the night and Ziva was trying to get some rest. Her first night being held hostage.<p>

"Go away Lev." Ziva sat up hearing him walk into the room.

"Oh, not going to happen." He grabbed her and shoved her against the ground.

"Let me go!" Ziva began to kick and fight. She had to get away. She wasn't about to let Lev take advantage of her.

"Not gonna happen." Lev said once more. He straddled her and held her down with his weight as he took her shirt off. When his hands passed her mouth she bit him.

"Ow!" Lev screeched. He slapped Ziva across the face. Leaving another bruise. He grabbed some duct tape Ziva didn't know he had brought in. He put some on her, probably bruising her lips. Then he duct taped her wrists to the floor. He used a good amount so she couldn't move her arms.

"Let me go!" Muffled screams came from Ziva. She began to try to kick him off her. She bent her leg up trying to get it out from under Lev.

Lev hit her once more. "Stop it bitch!" He yelled.

Ziva lifted her head and hit him with it. She wasn't going down with a fight.

Lev grabbed his chin where her skull had come in contact with him. "Little bitch." His scowl hardened and he cussed at her in Arabic.

Ziva smirked then used the moment to grab him with her leg. She pulled him off her and tried to kick him to keep him away.

Before her feet could meet his chest, Lev caught them. Quickly he duct taped them to the ground too. "Try to kick me now bitch." He straddled her once more and quickly pulled her pants and underwear down.

"Let me go!" She screamed, muffled. She tried to get him off, struggling as he pulled his pants down. "Stop! Help! Someone help!"

"No one can hear you Ziva." He grinned evilly and then went into her. He kissed her neck.

"Stop!" She screamed trying to get the duct tape to somehow come off her lips. She turned her neck away trying not to cry as he hurt her and violated her.

Lev kept going for a good amount of time and when he got up and left, Ziva was hurt, bruised, torn, and broken. He had broken the strong ninja who had tried hard to keep herself going. Now she felt horrible.

Ziva ripped the duct tape off and dressed herself, crying as she did. She wanted to be home. She wanted away from Lev. She wanted to be safe in the bullpen with Gibbs. She wanted to have conversations with McGee again and go on coffee runs with him. She wanted to feel an Abby hug. She wanted her best friend to hold her and promise that she would never be hurt again. That Gibbs would keep her safe. More than anything she wanted to be able to be near Tony so Tony could keep her safe like he did after Saleem had hurt her.

The new emotions that came with being raped flooded Ziva. She couldn't deal with it. How was she going to pick up the pieces and feel better again? She needed her family. The ones who had always been there for her.

_Gibbs. Please save me._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: A Clue  
><strong>

Tony was talking on the phone taking notes. Someone had decided to give them a clue of where Ziva and Lev could be. He glanced at Ziva's desk. It was empty has it had been for four days now. Four days. She'd was gone for four days. They still had five days. Two days ago Lev had given them the extension. Then the day before, Gibbs made Tim and Tony put a BOLO out to see if anyone would help offer information. They were just now getting information.

"Alright. Thank you for that. Hopefully it's enough." Tony said before hanging up. He grabbed the notepad he had written on and got up and walked over to Gibbs, "Got the last location where Lev was seen with Ziva boss."

Tim looked up. He wanted to know if it was recent.

"When?" Gibbs looked at Tony, already reaching for his badge and gun.

"Yesterday, about seven o'clock. The guy said their still in the area. Staying in an old apartment building." Tony replied.

"Address DiNozzo. McGee, grab your gear." Gibbs stood. He was ready to go get Ziva.

"Winchester. 138 Apartment C." Tony went to his desk and grabbed his gear along with McGee. Both we're ready to save their friend.

* * *

><p>"Lev, please don't." Ziva sighed. She moved further away from Lev. Her whole body was sore. Her face hurt and bruised from being hit, her arms and feet cut from him. Everything on her hurt. All she wanted was to curl up and sleep safe in her bed.<p>

"I'd rather not Ziva." He grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall, hurting her bruised back. Lev had taken advantage of her more than the first time he done it. He had made her leave the note at the first warehouse and give people hints to where they were at, but they'd leave that area. Now they were on the way to the last place they had been. An old apartment building, near

* * *

><p>"Boss, this is about a block away from Ziva's." Tony noted. He looked around to clarify it and he was right. Ziva's building was a street over and a block down.<p>

"I know DiNozzo. Lev's not just messing with us. He's messing with Ziva." Gibbs was pissed. He was tired of Lev hurting his team.

"No one's here boss." Tim sighed. He came in through the back and met Tony and Gibbs halfway.

"I see that McGee. You and DiNozzo look for anything they might've left." Gibbs sighed.

"Got it boss." Tony began to look through the rooms in the front of the apartment.

McGee went to go look in the back. He looked under everything and above everything. There had to be something.

Tony looked on the shelf in a closet and found a note. He put on a pair of gloves and got it down. He read through it quickly.

"_Gibbs, McGee, and Tony, if you find this, please save me. I am being hurt. Lev wants revenge on my father. The best way to save me is to bring my father to this address: 205 McCarthy street. This is the place Lev has been keeping me at after leading you all on a wild duck hunt._" Tony smiled at the messed up idiom. _"Please hurry. You only have a week. And I do not think I can last that long. If you do not make it in time, tell Abby, she is the best friend I could ever ask for. Tell Ducky, his stories and tea are two things I will miss. Gibbs, thank you for trusting me and having my back when others have not. McGee, thank you for your friendship. You are a great friend. And Tony, thank you. You have made life in the bullpen amusing. Sincerely Ziva._"

Tony sighed and brought the note to where Gibbs was in the kitchen, "I found a note. From Ziva."

"Its from her for sure?" Gibbs asked. He was skeptical but Tony couldn't blame him. It could've been Lev leaving it as a trap. Especially since the address they were at.

"Is there anyone else who would call a 'wild goose chase' a 'wild duck hunt'?" Tony answered with a question.

Gibbs put on a glove and took the note. He read through it. "McGee. Take this note to Abby. Let her and Duck see it. Then bring Director David with you to that address. DiNozzo, you and I will head there and see if we can see anything while we wait for them."

Tony nodded and watched as McGee took the note and left. Ziva was worried something would happen. That only meant one thing. Lev wasn't just playing a game. He was ready to kill.

_**A/N: I was hoping for a better response :/ I think I'm going to end this within the next five chapter's maybe. I don't wanna keep writing what people don't obviously wanna read. So enjoy, review, whatever. Ya know the drill.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"So Ziva David," Lev paced in front of Ziva, his arms behind his back. "Do you think your friends will show up?"

"I know they are. Ziva stared at Lev from where she sat in a chair. "Gibbs-" She paused, getting choked up, "Gibbs would never let anything happened to me."

"Well, he's done a great job already at it." Lev taunted.

Ziva leapt from the chair ready to kill him.

Lev caught her, ready for her sudden outburst. "Ah, nice try." He smirked and hit her once more across the face. It opened an old blister that she had gotten earlier in the week and her cheek began to bleed.

"Why are you doing this?" Ziva asked out of breath.

"I already told you. To get at your father." Lev smirked.

"But just because he ruined your chance at having a job?" Ziva winced as Lev threw her to the ground. She looked at the ground clenching her fists trying to ignore the searing pain in her cheek.

"Don't you dare speak of that." Lev growled through clenched teeth.

"I will if I want." Ziva tried getting up but her ankles hurt from being thrown around. It was less intimidating when you couldn't even stand to glare at the person who was tearing you apart. "You can't make me do anything." She managed to stand using the wall for support.

"I've done that for the past few nights Ziva. Or do I need to remind you?" Lev grinned a sinister smile as he let his eyes roam Ziva's body.

Ziva felt violated even though he didn't touch her. "Shut up you pig." She limped to the chair Lev had left for her to sit in. She sat to give her feet a break.

"Oh Ziva." He chuckled evilly. "You better hope your friends do come soon." He left the room, shutting it and locking it behind him.

Ziva sighed and looked out the tiny window. "please hurry Gibbs." 

* * *

><p>Gibbs and Tony stood outside the building checking out anything they could see. "Think she's in there boss?" Tony asked.<p>

"Course I do." Gibbs glanced at a window. Little did he know it was the same one Ziva was looking out of.

"Where's McGee?" Tony groaned. He wanted to get in there and save Ziva.

"He's coming DiNozzo. Patience." Gibbs sighed. He leaned against his car. "Do we have a water bottle? For Ziva?"

Tony checked, glad for something to do. "Yeah. There's two in the car."

"Good. Might need the second one to help clean any cuts she may have gotten." Gibbs glanced around and saw Tim driving up, Vance and Eli in the car with him. "McGee's here. With the directors."

"Finally!" Tony said in relief.

Tim got out and walked over with the directors behind them. With one glance Gibbs knew they had weapons too. He knew that Eli was ready for a fight to save his daughter and Vance, ready for a fight to save part of the family.

"So we ready?" Vance asked everyone.

Gibbs nodded, "McGee go with DiNozzo to the back. Leon, Eli your with me."

Tony and Tim nodded and headed to the back.

Gibbs walked into the building leading the directors behind him. He held his gun ahead of him. Somewhere in the darkness he could hear footsteps. "Lev! If that's you come out with your hands up. We have Director David with us. We want Agent David too."

A sinister chuckle met their ears as a figure began to step out.

Eli growled something under his breath in Hebrew and almost lunged out.

"Ahh. Eli, better control your temper. Or your daughter," he yanked someone out from behind him and held a gun to their head, "will die."

Gibbs looked at Ziva. The Israeli was hurt, her face was bruised, caked with blood and her expression was different. There was dirt all over, inside her cuts. Her hair was messed up and dirty too."Ziva." He took a step to her.

Lev pushed the barrel of his gun into Ziva's head more, "I will do it Agent Gibbs. Do not step closer."

Ziva looked at Gibbs, "I am fine Gibbs." She said her breath ragged and her voice hoarse. "Just please do as he says."

Gibbs nodded and looked at Lev along with Leon and Eli. "What do you want?"

"Eli David. Dead." Lev smirked. Ziva winced at his words. "And I want," he glanced at Ziva and grinned, "Ziva to kill him."

Ziva closed her eyes and Gibbs saw tears run down her dirt filled face, traveling a trail already made by previous tears.

"My own daughter?" Eli was just as shocked as everyone. "She has already had to kill her brother to save someone. Why make her kill me to save herself? Why are you a coward? Why don't you do it yourself?"

Ziva's eyes opened and she looked at her father. Tears were still rolling down her face. "No. Please. Do not kill him. Please. Not my father."

"Shut up." Lev hit Ziva in the gut with his fist.

Ziva bit her sore, raw lips as she fell to her knees from his hit. Her lips began to bleed again.

Gibbs watched, wanting to do something but not lose Ziva. "How about a compromise?"

"What are you talking about Leroy?" Vance looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs saw Tony and Tim coming up behind Lev and knew this was a chance to save her. "A trade."

Lev looked interested. "Who for who?"

"Yes. Ziva for Eli." Gibbs saw Ziva's eyes open and look at him in shock. Tony did the same but McGee kept going just as Gibbs planned. Vance and Eli stared at Gibbs in disbelief.

"Hmmm." Lev thought about this. "I like the idea. But how will I know you will do it?"

"I'll set my gun down, walk Eli to you and take Ziva." Gibbs looked at Lev. He hoped this would work. In his gut he had a feeling it would.

"Alright then. Do it." Lev snapped his orders.

Gibbs nodded and set his gun down, keeping one hand up to show Lev he meant no harm.

"You too David." Lev yanked Ziva up by her hair, a yelp escaping her lips. "Or else." He pressed the barrel against Ziva's head looked at her father, tears welling up in her eyes.

Eli did as he was told and walked forward with Gibbs. "First, may I hug my daughter?"

Lev glanced at Ziva who was crying again. "Fine. Quickly." He shoved Ziva towards Eli. She stumbled and fell into Eli's arms.

"Papa." she hugged him. "I love you." She whispered. "I haven't said it enough, but I love you."

"I love you my dear." Eli hugged his daughter and rubbed her back soothingly. He then gently helped her stumble into Gibbs' waiting arms and walked to Lev. He glanced at the two waiting agents quickly then turned to watch Ziva stumble back with Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at Lev as soon as Ziva was leaning on him and Vance, using them for support. "That better?"

"Yes." Lev looked at Ziva. "Hope you enjoy a life without your father."

Ziva winced at his words and looked at Eli, finally seeing Tony almost a foot away from Lev. "I will manage."

Tony put his gun into Lev's back. "Let the director go."

Tim put his gun against the back of Lev's head. "Or else."

Vance pulled his gun and pointed it at Lev. "Now Lev."

Gibbs grabbed his, "and put your weapon down." He pointed his own weapon at Lev.

Lev let go of Eli and set his gun on the ground. Tony grabbed his arms and put them behind his back, "your under arrest. For kidnapping a federal agent, assaulting a federal agent, and for being an ass to my partner." He was beyond pissed at the man who had hurt Ziva.

Tim grabbed the gun, "you have rights. But we don't think an animal deserves them." He smirked and walked back, grabbing Eli's gun and handing it to him.

Ziva let Gibbs pick her up to carry her outside. Her ordeal was over. She was safe with Gibbs. Nothing would happen now. She was safe.

_**A/N: Alrighty! Gonna go onto how Ziva's affected and how glad the team is to have her back. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Thanks!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:Finally**

"Ma'am! Ma'am you cannot run in here! Ma'am!" A male nurse calling out made the rest of team Gibbs look over as they waited outside Ziva's room to see her.

Tony saw it first, the black ponytails and tacky outfit meant Abby. Behind her a male nurse in light green scrubs chased her. "Ma'am!"

Gibbs walked over to stop Abby and the nurse. "I'll take care of her sir. She's with me."

The male nurse panted as he looked at the silver haired fox in front of him. The young Goth stood by his side as if she was a little child getting in trouble and Gibbs was her dad saving her.

"Fine." He huffed. He looked at Abby, "this isn't a play ground."

"I got it from here." Gibbs gave Abby a stern look until the nurse left then hugged her, "glad you made it Abs."

"I'm so sorry Gibbs. I was trying to hurry but traffic and then that stupid nurse man." Abby said quickly.

"Don't worry. Not a big deal." Gibbs kissed her head and walked to everyone again. Tony and McGee made room for her on the chairs, Tony giving her his seat.

"How is she?" Abby asked after she sat.

"She's doing fine." Ducky answered. On the way to the hospital Ducky had helped check her over and provide as much medical attention he could. "She has a few broken ribs from Lev hitting her, she has a sprained wrist, cut hands, cheek, shoulder, neck and arms. Her feet are blistered pretty bad but they will heal in time just like herself."

Abby sighed and slumped down to relax. "Good."

"They helped her shower too. Especially since," Gibbs' voice got lower. "Lev raped her."

Tony looked at Gibbs. This was new information to him. "He what?"

"Raped her." Gibbs said once more, in the same quiet whisper he had a second before.

Tony's fists clenched as he got upset. "Is that being brought up in court next week?"

"Yes DiNozzo. Relax. At this point the judge will give him either 25 to 50 years. Eli's got connections and he's making sure Lev is placed somewhere where the prisoners aren't fans of him." Gibbs watched Tony as he tried to relax. He was just as upset as DiNozzo about Lev hurting Ziva so much.

"You all can visit her now." The doctor came out of Ziva's room. "She's tired so if she falls asleep only one at a time are allowed with her."

Gibbs nodded to the doctor. "Thanks." He waited for the team to go in then followed them.

Ziva looked over and found Tony in the group first. She let a small smile appear on her face, "Ducky told me you were the one that knew it was me."

Tony shrugged. "Only you would mess up such an easy saying Zee-vah."

Ziva smiled and winced a tiny bit as Abby hugged her. "Abby, careful. I hurt."

Abby let go. "I'm so sorry Ziva! I'm used to you being all ninja and everything!"

Ziva chuckled softly at her friend. "No, it is okay Abby. It did not hurt too badly." She pushed the button that lifted her to a sitting position. Her covers fell slowly and Tony could see more bandages. Bandages on her arms, around her chest for the broken ribs, a few stitches on her cheeks.

"It does not hurt Tony." Ziva glanced over noticing Tony's stares as she talked to Tim.

"It looks-" Tony wasn't able to finish.

"The doctor gave me medicine." Ziva motioned to the IV that dripped into her arm. "Morphine was it?" She smiled, "this medicine is Heavenly."

Gibbs chuckled and kissed her head gently. "Get some rest Zivers. McGee, come with me. We got some things to do for the case." He glanced at Tony. "You can stay. Later I want you in the bullpen helping."

"Yes Boss." Tony nodded.

"Bye Ziva. Glad your back." Tim smiled at Ziva and followed the fearless leader.

"Abigail dear, lets go get something to drink shall we?" Duck offered his arm to Abby, figuring out what Gibbs meant.

"Sure Ducky." Abby hugged Ziva gently. "Sleep well Ziva." She smiled and took Ducky's arm and followed him out of the room.

Tony sat in a chair. "You should rest."

"You shouldn't worry about me Tony." Ziva turned her head to look at him.

"Its what I've been doing lately." Tony shrugged. "I was afraid you were gone. For good."

Ziva smiled. "Why Tony? I am sure you would've gone on better without me. Considering you wish I was not a part of the team."

Tony looked at her shocked. "You knew that's what I was thinking about?"

Ziva chuckled. "Gibbs is the only one who knows about that fight. He was the one who decided to give us some breathing space yes? You noticed it too. How he wants us to get over the fact?"

Tony sighed in admitting she was right, "Yeah. Zee, I'm sorry. I never should have said those things. We were overly stressed. I didn't mean any of it."

Ziva smiled. "I know Tony. I know." She leaned back with a yawn. "Now, I am going to rest. Which you should too. Considering you've been up all week."

"You," Tony was surprised once more.

"Once a ninja as you say, always a ninja." Ziva smiled, her eyes already closed and half asleep.

Tony chuckled softly allowing himself to finally relax. Ziva was home and safe. Lev was going to jail. Everything was going back to normal. Finally.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Welcome Back**

The ding of the elevator made everyone in the squad room look over. When the doors opened Ziva David walked through, limping a little less, her wrist in a brace, a few stitches still in place on her face, and underneath her blouse a bandage over her chest to help her ribs heal.

"Welcome back Ziva." A few people from the bullpens behind hers and Gibbs' desks welcomed.

Ziva smiled and gave them each a nod as she walked to her team. Her family. She saw Abby first and was welcomed with a gentle hug.

"I'm so glad you're back!" Abby smiled. Her smile went from ear to ear.

Ziva smiled. "I am to Abby." It had been a week since the team had saved her.

"Welcome back Ziva." Tim smiled. He gave Ziva a gentle side hug.

Ziva smiled. "Thank you McGee."

Gibbs stood near her desk. He smiled, "good to see you feeling better Zivers."

Ziva smiled and nodded. "Glad I'm feeling better to." She glanced at Ducky who stood nearby, "Ducky." She smiled affectionately to the older gentleman.

Ducky gave her a smile. "Ziva, my dear. Its wonderful to see you up and moving."

Ziva nodded and was at last met by Tony. He held a small bouquet of roses. A grin enchanted her from above the blooms.

"Tony." She chuckled looking at him, "you don't have to."

Tony's grin grew. "I felt like it Zee-vah. So movie night continues? This Tuesday?"

Ziva chuckled taking the roses from him. "Yes. Thank you Tony." She walked around him and her desk and sat, setting them on her desk. "So Gibbs, what do you want me to do?"

"Just catch up with the others for now." Gibbs smiled, "our only case is putting Lev behind bars for a long time." He kissed her head once more, then walked up to Vance's office.

Abby grabbed Gibbs' chair, probably one of the only people able to do it, and dragged it to Ziva's side. "So what all happened?"

Ziva shrugged and began to run her fingers over the rose petals. She got quiet and Tony knew he'd have some questions tomorrow night.

"Oh. I'm sorry Ziva." Abby hugged her friend. "Anyone want a soda?"

"What about your Caf-Pows!" Tim asked curious.

"Oh that." Abby giggled, "I need another one. That's why I asked."

Ducky chuckled. "I will be down in autopsy my dears." He gave Ziva another hug, "I'm glad your back sweet Ziva." He whispered before leaving.

A faint smile appeared on the Israeli's bruised face. "What all did I miss?" She glanced around at everyone.

Tony and Tim both dragged their chairs closer. "Well, we were trying to find you, uh, trying to find you, and really wanting to find you."  
>Tim joked.<p>

Ziva chuckled. Her mood changing quickly. "Oh McGee. You have a weird humor sense."

"Sense of humor." Abby and Tony corrected at the same time.

"You do know what I meant." Ziva laughed. She leaned back and fingered the flowers gently. "I certainly missed you guys."

"We missed you Ziva." Tony looked directly at her, speaking from the heart. His eyes softened with a seriousness that everyone had only seen a few times. When they returned from Somalia from rescuing Ziva was one of them.

Ziva met his look and they stared at each other for a moment. Ziva was hoping how she felt reflected through her eyes and Tony was able to see it. She didn't want to say it out loud with the young forensic scientist and young agent beside them.

Finally Tony nodded and broke the gaze. He looked around, "okay so tonight, movie in MTAC. I'll order Chinese for all of us. Who's game?"

Abby and Tim both began to laugh. "Sure."

Ziva nodded. "I will like that." She gave Tony a small smile.

"Maybe we can invite Vance and his family. I know Ducky and Boss man will come."

"Come to what DiNozzo?" Gibbs swept into the bullpen.

"A movie night tonight in MTAC." Tony looked at the boss. "Please sir Gibbs?"

Gibbs glanced at Ziva and smiled, "for Ziva. Yes."

Ziva smiled, "thank you Gibbs." She looked at Tony. "He loves _me_ more." She joked.

"No! He loves me more!" Tony laughed.

Tim stood, "nope! Me!"

"You're all stupid. Its obviously me." Abby smiled triumphantly. "Huh Gibbs?"

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head, "whatever helps you all sleep at night." He grinned and left to get coffee.

Ziva and Tony looked at each other again trying to suppress their chuckles.

Tim and Abby were talking, giving the two agents a moment to themselves.

**_A/N: So a little short. But its a filler. Next chapter, movie night in MTAC, with special guests, Vance and his family :). Please review and enjoy. I appreciate it! Thank you for the reviews and alerts and favorites. It makes my day seeing those. Keep them up? Please? :) Enjoy. P.S if the characters are a little OOC, its because they're kinda awkward around Ziva after her ordeal and don't wanna set her off. Thats kinda what I was going for. Thank you again!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Tony finished getting the popcorn ready just as McGee had finished getting the movie ready.

Jackie, Leon's wife sat in the second row of the theater like seats. "This is really nice." She commented. She was glad team Gibbs had invited her and the kids along. It was a nice gesture.

"Glad it is." Tony grinned over his shoulder to Jackie. He put the popcorn in buckets, enough for everyone to have one bucket to themselves. "I can make more popcorn later. As we need it." Tony said as he passed out the popcorn.

Ziva got up from where she sat in the last row of seats. She quickly made her way to Tony and began to help him, "go relax Tony. You've made tonight good already."

"Yeah DiNozzo just sit already." Gibbs agreed. He gave Tony a warning glare when Tony was about to object.

Tony nodded, "got it boss. Uh Mrs. Vance is it okay if your kids have soda? Or I have Hawaiian Punch if they can't have it."

Vance chuckled watching the agent who was trying hard. "Well DiNozzo considering tonight is a celebration we have David back with us, the kids can have one." He glanced at his two children who were by Abby playing with something.

Abby looked over at the others, "I love these kids!" It made everyone laugh in amusement. Abby was a kid herself.

"Abby, you are a child." Ziva chuckled handing her a bucket of popcorn. "Kayla, Jared would you two like some?" Ziva asked smiling at the younger two. They were ten and nine, almost teenagers, but still younger then the team.

"Sure!" Kayla the younger of the two smiled. She reached up and took the bucket from Ziva, "thank you Ziva."

"You are welcome." Ziva smield and handed Jared a bucket to, "maybe we should go sit?" She suggested.

"Yeah, as soon as everyone's ready I'll start the movie." Tim called from where he sat.

"What are we watching Timothy?" Ducky asked from where he sat, next to his old friend Gibbs.

"Well Tony chose. I'll let him say." McGee glanced at the door, "speaking of."

Tony came back carrying a cooler full of ice and sodas, along with a few Capris Suns. He set the cooler down. "There's the soda and juice." He looked at everyone who was staring at him. "What I miss?"

Ziva chuckled, "what movie are we watching Tony?"

"Oh." A grin filled his face. "X-Men."

"Good choice." Vance nodded.

Jackie nodded, "I like it. The kids do to."

Kayla and Jared nodded as they got out a soda for themselves. Then they split up to different people. Jared went by Abby and McGee, and Kayla followed Ziva up to the back row.

After finally settling in they started the movie.

Tony quickly made his way next to Ziva and Kayla who were munching on popcorn and sipping their soda. He watched Ziva for a moment, after sitting. He watched how intent she was on the movie. _She's probably never seen it before._ Tony reminded himself. He leaned back and began to enjoy the movie too.

Half an hour into the movie Kayla crawled into Ziva's lap, already getting tired. She curled up in her new friend's lap and fell asleep.

Ziva smiled and gently stroked the young girl's hair as her attention fell away from the movie to her. Kayla looked precious laying there. She looked like Jackie and Vance combined.

Tony glanced over at everyone else, Jared was now on the floor by McGee and Abby's feet, Abby's head was on McGee's and his arm was around her. Jackie was leaning on Vance, probably asleep but Tony couldn't tell. He glanced at Gibbs and Ducky, the old friends were talking quietly, preferring to talk rather than watch a movie about mutants.

Tony glanced back at Ziva who was now gently stroking the nine year old's back to keep her sleeping peacefully. She was great with kids, she always had been. With past Agent Lee's little daughter she was great with her. Any child that had come through NCIS when Ziva was there had been well taken care of either because of Ducky or Ziva.

Gently he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. When she looked up at him in surprise, he gave her a smile and kissed her forehead softly.

Ziva blinked a few times as she stared at Tony. "Why?" She whispered.

"Because, I missed you. I'm so glad you're back." He whispered back. Carefully he leaned over and held her, careful for Kayla

"I missed you Tony." Ziva whispered. She used her free arm to hug him back. Her fingertips reached the end of his shaggy hair. She smiled softly. "You need a trim. You are getting quite furry."

Tony chuckled softly. He looked in Ziva's eyes. "Sounds like a plan Zee-vah." He stared into her brown eyes a little bit longer. Before he knew it she was standing slowly, gently handing him Kayla.

"I have to use the restroom." She admitted quietly at his curious glance.

He nodded and watched as she quietly made her way down and out of MTAC. Then he glanced down at the sleeping child in his arms. She was resting just as peacefully as she had in Ziva's arms. Gently he did exactly what he had seen Ziva do, rub Kayla's back gently and soothingly. It kept Kayla calm and content. She was fully relaxed in the very special agent's arms.

Ziva walked into the restroom and stopped at the sink. She stared at her reflection. She was tired, which was understandable and she was also confused and unsure. Which was part of the reason she left MTAC so quickly. She didn't know what to do about Tony. She wanted to tell him everything. About how she loved him, but she wanted to keep everything professional. She was an adult and knew exactly how these kinds of relationships always ended up. There was a reason she left Mossad. That reason was to get away from one of those relationships. Tony was her partner on the team, not a partner in anything else.

_What should I do?_ a frustrated thought ran through her mind. All Ziva wanted to do was rip her hair out and scream. Instead she washed her face off and took a few deep breaths. She'd act mature about this. Professional. She didn't want to get hurt, and she wasn't so sure of men after what had happened with Lev. She knew it was critical though that she'd trust the team that they would never do that or let anything happen to her. It was going to take sometime, but the broken Ziva would soon be the Ziva she was before.

_**A/N:****Okay so I don't know their ages so for this story Jared's 10 and Kayla is 9.**** Please don't be too critical. It was hard writing this because of that. I was worrying and still am worrying. So be easy. Thanks**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"You okay?" Tony whispered as Ziva returned and sat next to him.

"I am fine." Ziva whispered back. Gently she took the sleeping child from Tony's arms and held her in her own arms. Gently she kissed Kayla's dark hair soothingly when Kayla started to move.

Kayla settled into Ziva's arms and fell back asleep without any more problems.

"How?" Tony whispered as he watched.

"How what Tony? I cannot read your mind as you should know." Ziva whispered back.

"How do you do that? Getting her to sleep without a problem and how do you know what to do with a little kid?" Tony whispered, "I have seen you do it all effortlessly."

Ziva smiled. "Remember? I have not only had Ari as a sibling Tony. There was Tali. My younger sister. Before her death I took care of Tali." Ziva smiled at the whispered memory.

"How old was Tali?" Tony whispered.

"Just a few years younger than me. Ari was a year younger, my baby brother. Tali was three years younger. I was 19 when she died." Ziva whispered.

"So she was 16," Tony whispered the unspoken fact.

Ziva nodded and rubbed Kayla's back. She remained silent the rest of the movie and Tony knew she was thinking about her lost sister.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Ziva." Jackie took Kayla from Ziva after the lights were turned on after the movie.<p>

Ziva stood smiling. "You're welcome Mrs. Vance."

"Just call me Jackie Ziva." She gave the younger woman a one armed hug. "Its nice knowing Kayla and Jared loves you agents. And very nice having you back home with us."

Ziva smiled. "I do agree."

Tony watched from where he stood. Ziva was a likeable woman. She may have been an ex-assassin hard Mossad agent, but now she was turning into a kinder, gentler, and sweeter person. Her past was reflected almost daily in what she did. Especially with little children. He never forgot how much Amanda, late Agent Lee's young daughter, loved Ziva.

"Well you guys, get home and get some well earned rest." Gibbs ordered after the Vance's left. "Ziva, welcome home." He hugged her once more.

Ziva smiled. "It is wonderful to be home."

"Good. Well you guys go home and get some sleep. I want everyone here at 0700."

"Boss that's-" Tony paused seeing his boss's look. "Reasonable."

Gibbs nodded. "Now go."

"Bye Gibbs." Abby hugged Gibbs before leaving, Ducky saying goodbye and walking with her.

"See ya tomorrow boss." McGee started to follow the M.E and forensic scientist, both Tony and Ziva noticed the young computer geek couldn't keep his eyes from roaming over Abby's body.

Tony glanced at Ziva with a grin and they both tried to suppress laughter as their boss looked at them.

"Just get out of here you two." He growled.

Ziva chuckled. "Goodnight Gibbs." She followed the rest of their team with a chuckle still escaping her lips.

Tony chuckled too. "Night boss." He followed Ziva and watched her just as McGee had done with Abby. _Damn, my ninja still looks good after a week._

Gibbs noticed both the male agents on his team and shook his head. "What am I going to do with these two?"

* * *

><p>The next morning three agents stepped out of the elevator, all on time for once, as they walked to the bullpen.<p>

Gibbs looked up as they strode in. Tony and Ziva split off the little group to their desks as McGee walked forward.

He set a cup on Gibbs' desk. "Coffee boss." He answered as he took the remaining steps to his desk.

Gibbs smirked. "For once my team is on time?" He grinned, "maybe one of you should be taken more often." He took the coffee. "Thank you McGee."

McGee nodded, "it was Ziva's idea."

"Ass kissers." Gibbs smirked as he took a sip.

Ziva chuckled. "Just thought it would be a nice gesture Gibbs."

Gibbs chuckled. "Ahh I've missed this."

Tony grinned across the bullpen at Ziva. He missed it too. "Just don't get used to me being on time boss."

"Oh I won't DiNozzo." Gibbs shook his head amused.

McGee laughed and turned on his computer, "so what's on the agenda today?"

"You forgot McGee? Today is Lev's trial." Ziva's voice was quiet. Everyone in the bullpen got silent as they looked at her.

"Oh." McGee said quietly. Was Ziva okay? He wasn't used to the ninja being so, vulnerable.

Ziva nodded, "I hope my father has figured a way to make him suffer." Her voice was still quiet, and she wasn't speaking to really anyone in particular. Just herself, voicing her thoughts.

"He will Ziva. Your dad cares a lot for you. He won't let Lev get away with it." Gibbs assured.

Ziva looked up at her team, her family. Tears were in her eyes. "I honestly, have never hated someone, as much as I hate Lev right now."

Tony walked over and slowly wrapped his arms around her for a moment. Then he kneeled down and gently put a hand on her knee. "We all hate him. What he did to you was horrible. If it was my choice, he'd get a death penalty. Which is probably a good thing I'm not the judge or jury on this one."

Ziva gave a small smile. It was weak and still didn't stop the tears from falling down her cheek.

"I thought there was no death penalty here." McGee spoke up.

"Then we'll just get a good sturdy tree, a rope, a few metal baseball bats, and have a piñata party." Tony joked. He gently wiped a few of the tears away with a gentle stroke of his thumb.

Ziva laughed lightly. "Tony, that is illegal."

"No one will know. Gibbs won't tell on us huh boss?"

"As long as I get the first swing no." Gibbs walked over and rubbed Ziva's back. "He'll get what he deserves Zivers. Justice will be served and I'll make sure of it. If he doesn't get a sentence we like, we'll go with what DiNozzo said."

Ziva smiled and wiped her tears away. Her cheek had a faint blush to them in embarrassment for crying in front of them. "Thank you. All three of you. I have never had people who care this much and will say the stupidest things to cheer me up." She looked at Tony and smiled, "but I appreciate it. Completely."

Gibbs and McGee both smiled. "You're welcome."

"Your family Zee-vah. We'll do anything to see that smile, and take care of you." He accepted the hug Ziva offered and held her close.

Gibbs watched and smiled. This once Tony would get away without a head slap. Just this once though.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"You ready Zivers?" Gibbs asked an anxious Ziva as they all got out of the car at the courthouse.

Ziva nodded. "I will be fine Gibbs." Inside she was scared though. She didn't want to see Lev again. She wanted to be as far away as she could get. Anything.

Gibbs put an arm on her shoulder gently. "You'll be safe. Rule nine."

Ziva cracked a small smile. She knew Gibbs would bring a gun anywhere when his agents had a risk of being hurt. Even if it was illegal.

Tony looked at their boss, "your serious?"

"When am I not DiNozzo?" Gibbs shrugged. "Let's go." Together the team, including Abby and Ducky walked into the court house.

* * *

><p>After the case started Tony watched Ziva as she fidgeted the whole time. She was messing with her hands, the hems of her sleeves, her pants, everything. She couldn't sit still. She was scared of the fact Lev was in the same room as her since she had been rescued.<p>

Gently Tony rested his hand on hers and waited until her brown eyes met his green. "You're okay." He whispered softly.

Ziva tried to sit still after that, making Tony keep his hand on hers. His hand somehow gave her more confidence that she needed. She felt safe surrounded by her NCIS family. Only if Eli would show up…

Lev was at the stand when Ziva heard someone slide into the seats behind her. Quickly she turned her head and saw Eli. A relaxed smile spread across her face.

Eli smiled and kissed her head. "I'm here for you Ziva." He whispered soothingly. He reached over and gently gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

Ziva smiled, "thank you father." she whispered back softly and looked back at where Lev was telling "his story". Of course he had plead innocent of hurting a federal agent, but he plead guilty of kidnapping her. Lev was looking at Ziva, a smirk on his face as he told his story.

"And how did Ms. David get hurt?" Lev's lawyer was one that had been chosen by Lev. One he knew was a good one.

"She, in fact tried shoving me against the wall. She slipped and there was some broken glass from water I had given her which she ungratefully kicked out of my hand earlier, and broken. She fell onto the glass and that's how she ended up getting her cuts. Her face was bruised from her trying to escape." Lev relayed his fake story to the judge, jury, and everyone else. He fed them lies, hoping for a way to escape.

"Thank you." The lawyer looked at the judge and jury, "that's all I have." He went and sat. Now it was time for the lawyer who would defend Ziva.

"So Lev, tell us again how Ms. David got hurt?" The lawyer asked.

"Like I said she fell on glass she-" Lev started.

"Really? How did she fall?" The lawyer cut in.

"She slipped." Lev watched the lawyer carefully. He knew this was going to be where he got caught if it was going to happen.

"Hmm, well according to the doctor who treated Ms. David she had bruises on her wrists proving she was grabbed and shoved."

"What does that have to do with anything!" Lev's lawyer yelled. "That is irrelevant to the question."

"How? I'm only stating Ms. David's doctor found bruises indicating she was shoved, not slipped on something." the lawyer on their side defended.

The judge sighed. "Morrison, let him keep going. Larsmon, keep it relevant."

Larsmon, the lawyer for Ziva nodded. "Yes sir." He looked at Lev, "so tell me, how did Ziva fall?"

"One of the times I shoved her. Once." Lev hoped Larsmon wouldn't keep hammering the subject.

"And did she kick the glass out of your hand or was she holding it when you shoved her?" Larsmon asked.

"Holding it." Lev mumbled.

"What Lev? We can't hear you, you need to speak up." Larsmon prompted.

Ziva relaxed visibly. Larsmon was doing good defending her and showing the jury and judge what truly happened.

"She was holding it damn it!" Lev shouted. "Okay? I shoved her to the ground, she dropped it and cut herself! Got it?"

Tony smirked. Finally things were going their way.

"So you did injure a federal agent?" Larsmon kept from smirking.

"Yes. I did? Alright?" Lev growled.

Larmson smiled, "and her doctor also reported Ms. David had been raped?"

Ziva's head dropped and she looked at her feet. She didn't want to think about that. In fact she wanted to think that Lev was in jail and away from her at that point.

Tony grabbed one of her hands. He gently ran his thumb over it to get her to relax. "Zee," he whispered under his breath. "You're safe."

Ziva squeezed his hand lightly in acknowledgment. She was glad Tony was beside her, and Gibbs wasn't getting upset over his small gestures.

"Wasn't me who did it." Lev snapped. "You're looking at the wrong guy."

Ziva's eyes closed and a tear slipped out. Nothing was worse than having to hear your assaulter lie about assaulting you.

Tony moved his hand and wrapped it around Ziva's shoulders now. He gently pulled her close and rubbed her arm gently. "Its alright Zee." He whispered trying to help comfort the ninja, "its okay. Larsmon's not giving up so easily."

"According to the DNA test it was you." Larsmon kept pushing. "So would you like to restate who it was or would you like to keep lying in court?"

Ziva stood shoving Tony back from her. Quickly she left the court room and went to the bathroom. She went into an empty stall and cried.

Tony glanced at Gibbs who was just as surprised as he was.

"Let her be for now." Gibbs whispered.

Tony nodded, he ached to go to Ziva and take care of her. He ached to hold her against him and promise her she was safe.

"I did it okay? I did everything! I kidnapped her, I hurt her, and I raped her. Anything else you want me to admit to?" Lev shouted.

"Nope, that about sums it up." Larsmon grinned. He looked at the judge, "that's all from me." He took a step back and went back to his seat.

The judge looked at Morrison, "want to redirect your client?"

Morrison shook his head, defeated. This was a case he should've never taken.

The judge nodded, "Lev you can leave the stand. Jury, go ahead, talk it over and come up with a decision."

The jury left to the juror room to talk everything over.

The judge slammed the gavel on the wood. "Recess for five minutes."

Automatically Tony jumped to his feet and ran out to the women's restroom. He knocked lightly before walking in. "There's a guy in here." He announced in-case anyone besides Ziva was in there. After a moment all he heard was a sob from Ziva and the lock coming undone from the stall.

Slowly Ziva stepped out and walked to Tony. She stepped into his embrace and sobbed.

Tony held her rubbing her back. "You're fine Zee. He admitted to everything. The jury is talking it over now. He admitted to it. You're safe."

Ziva felt safe, but it didn't take the pain away. It didn't take the memories away. All it did was make her feel safe. That was it. "He hurt me Tony. All he is going to get is a sentence in prison. Prison where he will be dining like, _a castle_." Tony didn't have the heart to correct her idiom, "while I am here, with memories and pain of what he did to me."

Tony rubbed her back gently. "Your father will make sure he won't be having life great. He has a strong influence." Tony kissed her head and gently wiped her tears away. "Look at me Zee, no matter what he did to you, you still have us. You have your family. We're never going to leave you, or hurt you. We're going to protect you and help you through this."

Ziva looked at Tony and nodded. "T-Thank you Tony." She tried to ignore the little skip her heart did as Tony kissed her head. She was safe, but the scars would take a little longer to heal.

* * *

><p>Tony and Ziva walked back into the courtroom with two minutes still for recess.<p>

Eli went to his daughter. "Are you alright?" He asked concern showing in his eyes.

Ziva smiled at her father, "I am fine father." She glanced at Tony quickly over Eli's shoulder then looked at Eli once more, "just as long as you keep your end of the deal."

"I have Ziva. Turns out where Lev is going after he gets sentenced, is where a few people he put away are at."

Ziva smiled, relieved. "Revenge, is great." She walked over and felt a hug from Abby, "Abby I am still sore."

Abby released her quickly. "Sorry Ziva!"

Ziva hugged her again. "Do not worry. I am fine and from what Tony told me the judge will come to a verdict that will put me at ease." Ziva assured.

The judge hit the gavel on the wood once more getting everyone's attention, "court now in session." Everyone sat and the judge looked at the jury, "have you come to a decision?"

The lead juror nodded, "we have your honor." He handed the bailiff a piece of paper that held their decision.

The bailiff handed it to the judge and the judge looked it over. After a moment the judge looked at Lev, "Lev Hadrof, please stand."

Lev stood and Ziva could tell he knew the verdict.

"With a six to three vote you are found guilty." The judge read the verdict to Lev and everyone else. "Your sentence is twenty years in prison, and the rest of your life after will be spent doing community work, and on parole. If you come near Ms. David you will be put in jail for the rest of your life." He hit the gavel once more. "Case adjourned."

Ziva sighed in relief and let her head rest on Tony's shoulder. She could relax now. Lev wasn't going to be near her.

Tony kissed Ziva's head softly and quickly, in fear either Gibbs or Eli would say something. He was glad Ziva could relax now. All she had to worry about was recovering from the trauma, something they'd all help her on.

Eli and Gibbs exchanged a glance when they saw Tony kiss her head. Both gave each other a small knowing nod and left it at that. Neither one approved, but they wouldn't say or do anything. Right now they were glad for the verdict and that Ziva could relax.

**_A/N: OOOKAY since its probably not very obvious, I know NOTHING on these kinds of cases. haha The only thing I do know is about murder trials. Because we did a mock murder trial in my government class. So This i guessed on and added some of the things we did in the mock trial. Please don't eat me for any mistakes! lol. I don't know if Lev's sentence is actually what he would get but for now, it is. Just cause i say so and it sounds really cool. haha. So review please? I love to hear what you think! Oh and love the Tiva-ness? :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"So feeling better Zee? Now that he's in jail?" Tony smiled at Ziva as her, McGee, Abby, and himself all enjoyed some Chinese take-out at his desk.

Ziva smiled and nodded chewing the mouthful she had before answering, "yes. It is more-reassuring, knowing that he cannot hurt me anymore."

"Even if he wasn't in jail he wouldn't be able to Ziva." McGee assured his friend. "None of us would let him."

Ziva smiled her thanks to the young McGee as she ate.

"I'm so happy for you Ziva." Abby hugged her friend.

Ziva chuckled softly. "I am too Abby." She glanced at Tony who was smiling at her with a goofy grin.

Ziva chuckled softly and shook her head before turning to look at Abby again. "So how about we hang out tonight after work?"

"I think you're forgetting Zee, our movie night." Tony smiled

Ziva laughed, "of course." She looked at Abby, "tomorrow?"

Abby smiled. "Definitely." She ate with a grin, knowing her friend's hidden feelings for a certain special agent in that room.

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock." Tony came into Ziva's apartment carrying food, snacks, and movies.<p>

Ziva looked over as she got everything in the living room ready. She had a beer for Tony, a few bottles of water, and a couple sodas all sitting near the couch, ready for the two agents to have their movie night. "Hi Tony. You know where to set everything." She flashed him a smile before going to her room to change.

Tony smiled and set everything on the coffee table in the middle of Ziva's spotless living room. Her apartment was definitely cleaner and relaxing to be in compared to his. He liked how homey it felt and how homey she kept it feeling. It was nice and relaxing. A great place for their movie night.

Ziva came back wearing her OSU PT pants and shirt. Her hair was braided into a side braid over her shoulder. "Ready Tony?" She smiled as she sat on the couch, curling her legs up to her side almost under her.

"Yes I am, Zee-vah." Tony smiled. He held up the movies. _Men In Black_, _The Patriot_, and _Radio_. "Which one?"

Ziva looked at them each in turn and pondered. "The Patriot. Mel Gibson is good in it."

"Then why not watch something else?" Tony chuckled.

Ziva looked at him, "because it is my choice. I chose The Patriot. Now put it in Tony."

Tony laughed putting it in the DVD player and grabbing the remote before jumping over the table and sitting by Ziva. "Okay, okay." He laughed and put his arm on the back of the couch, his arm reaching behind her. A small smile enchanted Ziva's graceful lips and face.

Tony smiled and hit play on the remote for the movie to start, the smile on Ziva not missing his eyes. It took all of his energy to focus on the movie and not the gorgeous assasin next to him.

"That was a good movie." Ziva stretched yawning after the movie. She leaned closer to Tony, nestling her head in the space between his shoulder and neck. SHe closed her eyes for a moment and heard the faintest beat from Tony's heart. She wasn't close enough to hear how quick it was or feel. All she knew was his heartbeat was nice and strong.

"It was." Tony gently put his arm that was on the back of the couch on her back. Gently he stroked her back relaxingly. He watched the relaxing ninja and held his breath as her gorgeous chocolatey smooth brown eyes met his.

"Thank you Tony." She watched him, her eyes looking directly into his.

"You're welcome Zee." Tony whispered. He reached his lips down to hers, they were about to touch when she sat up quickly.

"I um, am sorry Tony. But I-I cannot." She looked at her hands and Tony realized it was Post Trama Distress.

"It's okay Zee. You're safe. I would never dream of hurting you." Tony whispered soothingly. He put his hand on her back and rubbed it softly as if comforting a small child.

Ziva ducked away from his reach. "Please go." She whispered. "Please."

Tony watched as she tried to hide the few tears from him. They didn't miss his gaze. "I'm sorry Ziva."

"I-I am too Tony." Ziva's light voice shook as she ducked her head away, her face away from his caring stare.

Tony got the movies quietly. "I'll see you tomorrow." Silently he slipped out the door. He sighed softly. He knew that bastard was part of the reason Ziva was so hurt right now. It took all he had not to go to the jail and give Lev a personal visit.

Ziva curled up on the couch and hugged her knees and cried. She didn't want to push Tony away. She wanted him. She wanted that kiss. But all that ran through her mind was what Lev had done to her. How he had hurt her. She wasn't used to being so weak. It wasn't a Ziva thing to do. It never had been. All she wanted to do was get better. Soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Tony walked into the bullpen, late. He set his bag under his desk and set the coffee he had gotten for Gibbs on his desk. He knew at 10:00 their silver haired boss was done with his second coffee for the day and would need a third. McGee sat at his desk reading, waiting for a case to come in. Other than that, the bullpen was empty.

"McGoo where's boss man?" Tony glanced at McGee.

"Director's office." McGee didn't even look up.

"And Ziva?" Tony glanced at Ziva's desk

"Didn't come in today." McGee glanced up at Tony. "She called and then Gibbs went to the director's office. Been up there since-" McGee looked at the clock, "well for over an hour now."

Tony's heart dropped, "is Ziva okay?"

"She said she wasn't feeling great today. Really tired." McGee shrugged.

Tony looked at Ziva's desk. "I hope that's all that's wrong."

"Same here Tony." McGee glanced up as Gibbs came in.

"Come on, we got a case." He grabbed the coffee from his desk quickly tossing the previous one in the trash. "Thanks DiNozzo." He grabbed his badge and gun then grabbed his hat and lead the two guys to the elevator.

"Boss, did Ziva say anything other then how she's tired?" Tony anxiously asked his boss following him into the elevator beside McGee.

"Not really DiNozzo." Gibbs took a drink of his coffee and pushed the ground floor button.

Tony prayed Ziva was okay.

* * *

><p>"One to Tel Aviv." Ziva walked up to the counter. "First class, please."<p>

"Sure." The person behind the counter rang up the ticket, "any luggage?"

"One and a carry on." Ziva placed her bags on the scale. No added price for the bags, like Ziva planned.

"Alright here you go." The attendant handed Ziva her ticket after she paid. "Leaves at 12, gate 5."

Ziva nodded, "Thank you." She walked to the area near gate 5 and sat in a chair. She looked out the window and sighed.

_Running away from your problems won't help Ziva. _Ziva yelled at herself in her head.

_**But I need to get away. **_Ziva yelled at the other self. _**I can't. Moving back to Tel Aviv is what I need to do. Gibbs promised he wouldn't tell the team yet. And Vance promised he would find someone who they'd like to replace me.**_

_Are you sure moving to Tel Aviv is the best way to go?_

"Yes. I'm leaving America." Ziva whispered. "For good."

_**A/N: I'm so sorry its short. I wanted to end here as a cliff hanger, and I'm sorry for the delay in updating. I had a bad writers block which is finally gone! Plus I was overflowed with school work. So enjoy!**_

_**EDIT: I fixed this to where it is Vance. I apologize for having the typo there lol. I was up late and watching early NCIS episodes. (Kate era). So enjoy and I will update asap! THank you!  
><strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Boss, seriously where's Ziva?" Their boss had been silent all day except to give them few instructions on their case.

Gibbs looked at his watched and Tony thought he would be ignored again. "Probably boarding her flight now to Tel Aviv."

"What? Why?" Tony looked shocked. He glanced at McGee who was just as shocked. "Boss?"

"She left our team DiNozzo." Gibbs sighed.

"What? Why? Boss we gotta stop her." Tony stood grabbing his jacket.

"Go for it DiNozzo. I don't think it'll work." Gibbs once again sighed and watched as Tony left.

"Why are you not going Boss?" McGee looked at their silver haired fox boss.

"Ziva's still upset about what Lev did to her. If Tony gets her to change her mind, it'll be a miracle." Gibbs just shrugged and went back to work at his computer.

* * *

><p>Ziva heard the boarding call for her flight and headed to the terminal. She handed the attendant her ticket the went into the plane. She found her first class seat and put her carry on in the compartment over head.<p>

With a sigh, she slumped into her seat. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay more than anything, but the memories, and Tony, he was persistent and every time they had some kind of romantic moment all she could think of was what Lev did to her.

She looked out the window and sighed quietly. Hopefully this would help her get rid of the memories. She paused and looked towards the front hearing a familiar voice.

"I'll be really quick promise. I just need to find someone and tell them something." Was that really? But Vance and Gibbs promised. She watched him walk down the aisle until he reached her seat. "Why are you here Zee-vah?"

Ziva stood to face him. "Because, I cannot be here anymore. The memories-" She trailed off looking away from his caring green eyes.

"They'll go away. Some scars take longer to heal then others. Please come back with me Zee. I need you. Our team needs you." His eyes pleaded hers.

"Tony I cannot. It hurts too much." Ziva closed her eyes and turned her head. She felt the tears stinging her eyes and knew in a matter of moments she'd be crying.

"Oh Zee." Tony pulled Ziva into a warm comforting embrace. He rubbed her back gently hoping to calm her hurt and to show her he could help her. "I'll help you Zee. We all will. Our team cares about you so much Ziva. We need you more than anything and I promise I will be there for you every step of the way. Even at one in the morning Ziva. I promise."

Ziva looked up at him and a few tears fell. "Promise?" The two were oblivious to the "aww"s happening around them and the smiles from the other passengers. All they saw was each other.

Tony gently kissed her and pulled back looking into her eyes. "Yes. I promise on my life Ziva."

Ziva smiled softly. "I guess then I will come back. I guess."

Tony smiled and grabbed her carry on and her hand gently. "Lets go then my ninja."

**_A/N: This is kinda short I know. But I may end it in the next chapter. Not so sure. May add another after the next, kinda as a year or two later to kinda show how Ziva's recovered. Sound good? I hope so. and I'm sorry if the next chapter's are kinda small._**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"You and Ziva?" McGee looked back and forth between his partners.

Ziva gave a small shy smile, one that he had only seen a few times. "Yes McGee. Tony and I decided to date."

"Gibbs is going to kill you." McGee warned.

"No he won't McWorry. Chill out." Tony gave a gentle glare to the "probie".

McGee seemed like he looked beyond them. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Quickly he went to his desk and began to find something to do.

Ziva and Tony looked at each other then readied themselves for a sharp pain in the back of their heads that never came.

"Boss?"

"Follow me. Now." Gibbs demanded before walking to the elevator. His voice was gruff and the two agents knew automatically something was wrong. And that McGee was right. Gibbs was going to kill them.

As soon as all three of them were in and the doors closed Gibbs flipped the switch.

"Boss before you say anything-." Tony quickly spoke up before Gibbs could.

"Don't want to hear it DiNozzo." Gibbs gave him a glare and then looked at him and Ziva, "what happened to my rules?"

Ziva didn't glance at Tony but stared straight at Gibbs. "Tony stopped me from leaving. He came all the way to the plane just to beg me not to leave. I think, Gibbs, that a part of me has always liked Tony. More than just a work partner, or friend. When Tony stopped me, I think I realized that."

Gibbs nodded listening to Ziva. He look at Tony. "DiNozzo, you take care of Ziva. You don't, I have connections with Abby."

Ziva saw out of the corner of her eye Tony's Adam's Apple bob as he gulped. He stared at Gibbs but she knew he was trying not to look at her like she was.

"Yes boss. I'll treat her how she deserves to be treated." Tony finally said after the silence got to him.

Ziva looked at Gibbs again as he looked at her.

"Zivers, if he doesn't, don't kill him. Let me." Gibbs looked at both of them, "and if you break another one of my rules, I won't hesitate to talk to Abby about getting rid of you two without evidence."

Ziva nodded, "yes Gibbs. Thank you."

Tony just stared at Gibbs, bracing himself for a hit on the head.

Gibbs flipped the switch once more. "And, one more thing." The door opened with a ding and Gibbs' hands met the back of his agents heads with a good hard slap to the head.

Tony groaned and rubbed his head as he and Ziva left the elevator.

Ziva did the same without any verbal expression. She walked to her desk and sat while Tony went to his.

A wordless McGee watched.

Gibbs glanced at his team and then at McGee, "take a note from them before you and Abby get any ideas." He turned on his heel and left. In search obviously, for coffee.

Ziva began to laugh at her friend who sat shell shocked across the bullpen. Tony let out a few chuckles that ended up in snorts.

McGee looked at them, "I didn't know he knew."

More laughter erupted from the couple to the point they were red. McGee was too, from embarrassment.

"Oh Probie! Gibbs knows everything!" Tony snorted.

"You cannot get passed him." Ziva chuckled.

"Thanks. You guys aren't so great at that either."

Ziva chuckled more, "we aren't. But you thought you were a slick person."

McGee glared at the older agents and began to pout, laughter still filling the bullpen around him.

_**A/N:Sorry this is short. this took me a week to write cause I have a slight block. Hopefully I can get through it. I think i'll have a few more chapters before I end this. Not sure. But thank you all so much for the reviews and favorites. Y'all rock! :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Alrighty! I am SO sorry for not updating lately. I have been really busy with school and working. I promise I will try harder. Next week is my spring break and I will try to update if I can (maybe not because I'm going to grandparents'). Also I think this will go to 20 chapters. So enjoy!**_

**Chapter Sixteen**

"So Zee, about everything that happened with Lev," Tony started slowly. He knew Ziva was still recovering and occasionally suffered from the flashbacks and the post traumatic stress it had caused. "How are you feeling about that?"

Ziva looked at her hands. She was curled up into Tony's side, something that had taken her weeks to get brave enough to try, sitting on the couch in his apartment. She was still scared to let herself to get close to him. She didn't want to be hurt again even though she knew Tony would protect her. "Um," she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She hoped it covered the shaking in her hands. "I don't know."

Tony frowned, her voice shook when she spoke. Her shaking hands hadn't missed his worried glance. "Zee. Talk to me. He can't hurt you and your safe now. I'll protect you." His whispered promise was sealed with a gentle kiss to her temple.

"Tony." Her voice was pleading and he could tell she was on the verge of tears. "Please don't."

"Zee I only want to know. I want to help you feel better. Please talk to me." Tony watched her body stiffen in his arms.

Ziva got up shoving Tony back on the couch when he tried getting up. She barely paused long enough to put her shoes on before bolting outside. She took the stairs two at a time hoping shoving Tony down gave her a chance to get to her car. Tears were blurring her vision as she fumbled blindly for the handle.

Tony quickly followed and reached her at the door as she tried finding the handle. He grabbed her in his arms and held her. "Zee. Shh its alright." He smoothed the curls down gently as she sank in his arms. Quietly Tony slid to the floor holding her closer. He gently pulled her on his lap like a small child and cuddled her close to his chest.

Ziva cried into Tony's chest. "It hurts. It still hurts." Was all he could hear between the sobs and the muffle that his chest provided.

"I know. I know it does my ninja. Your safe. I promise your safe." Tony whispered as he kissed the fluff of hair on the top of her head. He rested his cheek against her forehead and rubbed her back soothingly. He hated seeing her like this. He hated knowing his partner was hurting and there was nothing to do to help her.

Someone walked down the stairs and stopped seeing Tony and Ziva sitting on the floor. The woman was from the floor above Tony. She hated him and he never knew exactly why. Just that she hated him. A small smile covered her lips as she glanced at Tony then she silently left the building, leaving the two federal agents to hold each other.

Tony kissed Ziva's head again gently. "We'll be okay. Together. I promise."

Ziva's sobs had quieted and now she looked up at Tony her cheeks still slightly wet from the tears, and red from embarrassment. "Really?"

Tony placed his lips on her forehead nodding. "Yes." He kissed her cheek, tasting the salt from her tears. "Promise."

_**A/N:So kinda a filler but I had a major block. Over car rides I shall brainstorm so I can make the last chapters excellent for you! Until then see ya!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen (Last Chapter)**

Ziva walked to the bathroom one more time to check her reflection. Normally she wouldn't be so concerned on how she looked, but tonight was special. Tony was bringing her out for dinner and he asked her to dress nice. It had been a year since she and Tony had begun to date and a year and a half since Lev had kidnapped her and hurt her. The scars and pain were still there, but with everything Tony did for her everyday, they began to fade slowly.

Ziva sighed, relieved that she looked fine like she had a minute ago. Her wavy hair was straightened and pulled back in a clip, her light brown blouse flowing over her torso and the black skirt reached her knees. She glanced at the time as she walked into the kitchen. 7:15. Where was Tony? He said he'd pick her up at 7:00. Anxiously she checked her phone to see if he had called or sent a message and she just missed it.

"Tony?" Ziva was getting concerned now as she called his phone. She leaned against the counter hoping every scenario running through her head was wrong and Gibbs had just needed him for something or he was running late.

Ziva felt relief when he answered on the fourth ring out of breath. "Knock, knock Zee."

"Tony, where are you?" Relief flooded through her hearing he was fine.

She could hear the smile in his voice. "Knock, knock."

"Tony this isn't a game. Where are you?" Ziva sighed.

Tony chuckled. "Zee where would you knock?"

"On wood, the door-" She paused and almost slapped her forehead feeling stupid. She walked over and opened the door. "Who's there?" She smiled into the phone looking at Tony.

Tony smiled and hung up along with her. "I'm sorry I'm late. I couldn't find my keys." He held up some roses. "Will this fix it?"

Ziva smiled and took them. "Yes. Thank you Tony, they're beautiful." She opened the door wider and went into the kitchen letting him come in. Quickly she filled a vase and put the roses in it.

"Ready to go now?" Tony leaned forward and quickly kissed her cheek.

Ziva smiled turning to hug him "Yes, thank you so much for the roses. They're gorgeous."

Tony smiled, "of course. Now lets go get dinner." He grabbed her coat and helped her put it on.

"Sounds good to me," Ziva lead the way into the hall and waited until he stood next to her before they started walking down the stairs and out to his car. "Where are we going?"

"A surprise." Tony grinned opening the car door for her.

* * *

><p>Ziva got out and followed Tony into the restaurant. "Wow, this is nice."<p>

Tony smiled. "See I know a good place to bring you for dinner."

Ziva chuckled. "At least you know something."

Tony laughed. "Hey, be nice." He told the host how many and waited with Ziva a few minutes before following the host to the table.

"Tony, this is so nice." Ziva smiled as he pushed her chair back in for her.

"Well I only want the best for you Zee." Tony kissed her head and sat smiling at her.

"What?" Ziva smiled. She felt self-conscious and worried her hair had fallen out or something.

"Nothing. You're just pretty Zee." Tony chuckled softly.

Ziva smiled and felt her cheeks warm. Tony knew how to make her feel better. "Thanks."

Tony chuckled and the two enjoyed talking during dinner.

* * *

><p>"Zee." Tony walked with Ziva outside the restaurant.<p>

"Yes Tony?" Ziva glanced at him quickly and gasped as he dropped onto a knee. "Tony."

"Zee, you are my ninja, my partner, and my best friend. I promise I'll protect you with my life, for the rest of my life."

He gently took one of Ziva's hands and then pulled out a ring. "Zee, you're my world. Will you marry me?"

Ziva nodded tearfully as he placed the ring on her finger. "Yes Tony. Yes." She hugged him as soon as he got to his feet. "A thousand times yes."

Tony smiled and kissed her. "yay."

Ziva laughed and snuggled her head against his chest under his chin and looked at the ring. She was safe whenever Tony was around. She knew that. And she wouldn't have to worry.

_C'est Fini 3_


End file.
